


Yellow Moon Through My Window

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: Trusting A Feeling [1]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: First Meetings, They're not in a relationship yet- that's a huge work in progress so have this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: A general first meetings story- except I've never written for this fandom so it may be a little clunky.





	Yellow Moon Through My Window

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am so if the stream of writing is everywhere that's why.
> 
> Also listened to 'All Secrets Known' by Alice In Chains while writing this- so there's that.

Edgar sat his glasses down on his nightstand, his day was stressful. There was someone following him all afternoon. He managed to lose the guy when he walked into a police station after trying so many other establishments. 

He sat himself down on the bed and sighed. Trying to get comfortable wasn't very easy for Edgar. He never had an easy time with his body being absolutely still. He had to be doing  _ something. _ He started fidgeting with his cross and calmed down.

He closed his eyes when he looked at the time.

_ 9:18 PM _

His eyes snapped open and he turned over to the clock.

_ 3:31 AM _

He felt something off.

There was something watching him.

Slowly moving his eyes to look around he saw a dark figure by the window across the room. He quickly closed them and pretended to sleep. He wasn't an idiot, there was an actual person in his room. Not a paralysis demon. So he said a prayer in his mind and opened his eyes again.

"..Are you the man who was following me earlier yesterday..?"

Edgar's voice was chalky, but he kept it as level as possible. He was caught at a bit of a vulnerable time. There was no quick fix for the anxiety. 

He felt the man sit in front of him. 

"..Yeah, but I got bored since you kept walking into places. So I got someone else to help me instead- I was actually on a time limit."

Edgar's face tensed a little  _ to help? _

"..Ok. But why did you seek me out even after you had gotten the help you needed..?"

The man sighed

"I don't remember."

They sat there for a while. The moon was showing through the window. It had a yellow tint to it. The sky seemed a bit red too. Edgar messed with his cross some more.

The man turned around to face Edgar and he could see his eyes. 

They were what could only be described as empty.

"You like the moon..? Or the stars..?" He asked.

Edgar nodded. 

"I..I like the moon mostly. It's very nice to look at. Interesting patterns I suppose."

The man gave a smile. It felt uncanny.

"I like the stars for the same reason."

He shook his head a little, seemingly to redirect his thoughts. 

"I'm Johnny- but since we're getting acquainted and you haven't annoyed me with how you talk you could call me Nny."

_ Johnny. _

"Ok. Thank you. I'm Edgar Vargas."

Johnny smiled again. He was very unnerving.

"I need to go but I'll be back again soon."

With that he got up off the bed and faced Edgar. He waved 'bye' and Edgar waved back. Too much anxiety to answer completely.

"..Have a good night." Was all he could get out.

_ Not I'm calling the police _

_ Not I'm going to scream if you don't leave _

** _It was have a good night_ **

Johnny nodded and opened the window and slid out, closing it softly behind himself.

Edgar moved to curl up in a ball. He wasn't sure how to react to his response. Or the whole situation. He told a man who'd been potentially stalking him to  _ have a good night. _ He needed to call his pastor in the morning.

He didn't think that he was going to go back to sleep for a little while anyways.


End file.
